High School Sucks
by LilButtercup1278
Summary: The girls are Juniors and they're going to a new school called Perficientur High School. Apparently it means Performance High and that's why the girls have Dance, Singing, Martial Arts, and Band everyday. But what happens when the girls have the RRB in every class they have. Will love bloom or will they choke each other into oblivion. Traditional Pairing. OcXOc New School story
1. Chapter 1

**This is the description chapter where I tell you what everyone looks like and what they mostly act like. So lets start**

* * *

**_Blossom_**:

**_Age-16_**

**_Height-5'7_**

**_Eyes-Medium Pink_**

**_Hair-To the bottom of her ass. Same color as when she was little. Now has a red ribbon instead of that oversized Bow that she still has in her closet._**

**_Body- Good shape. Hourglass with flat stomach C boobs with long, and lovely legs. Amazing curves very little muscles. She has a tattoo of a Cherry Blossom on her mid-back. Creamy Skin too._**

**_Personality-Very Smart and likes to let loose sometimes. She likes to run track and she usually jogs when she's mad. She always gets A's no matter what. She is also like the mother always scolding and caring about her family and Necoe. She doesn't like to break rules...often. Hates it when people call her dumb and doesn't do well with losing either._**

**_Powers: All the ones from when she was little but instead of ice breath she has the ability to control fire._**

**_Sports-Track, Cheerleading, Dance, and Softball_**

* * *

**_Brick:_**

**_Age-17_**

**_Height-6'1/2_**

**_Eyes-Blood Red_**

**_Hair-Goes to his mid back usually kept in a low messy pony tail. Still has that hat of his. Same color as when he was little._**

**_Body-Good shape. 6 pack with a nice amount of muscles. Has an ear piercing in his left ear._**

**_Personality-Smart like Blossom and likes to let loose but school always comes first. Likes track and basketball and usually plays the one of the two if he's every pissed off or confused. Also is like the parent taking care of everyone including Nickolas. He breaks the rules every no and then. Hates it when people try to out smart him except Blossom and isn't a fan of losing either._**

**_Powers-All the ones from when he was little but can control fire._**

**_Sports-Baseball, Track, and Basketball_**

* * *

_**Buttercup:**_

_**Age-16**_

_**Height-5'8**_

_**Eyes-Green **_

_**Hair-Goes a little bit further than her mid back but it still has that flip at the end, even when it's in a ponytail, it's still flipped. Wears what ever goes with the outfit. Raven Black**_

_**Body-Amazing shape. Hourglass with great curves and flat stomach. D boobs and doesn't really like it. Awesome legs. More muscles than Blossom but not a whole lot. Has a Tattoo that says 'BC ROX' on the small of her back. Skin is slightly pale which is weird because she's always outside playing some type of sport.**_

**_Personality_**_**-Total Tomboy but has lightened up slightly, which means she got her ears pierced, still has that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Total badass. She can be smart gets A's and B's but she would rather party than go to school. She protects her family and Necoe like nobody'd business. Is always breaking the rules or is planning to break the rules. Has a temper that she's working on. Hates it when people gossip about her and would rather live with Butch than lose.**_

_**Powers-All the powers from when she was little but can control earth.**_

_**Sports-All of them including cheerleading.**_

* * *

_**Butch:**_

_**Age-17**_

_**Height-6'1**_

_**Eyes-Forest Green**_

_**Hair-Raven Black Spikes that are naturally spiked, no gel or anything.**_

_**Body**_**_-Good shape. 8 pack with a nice amount of muscles. Has an ear piercing in his left ear._**

**_Personality-Mega Badass. I'm talking about flipping the teachers off, having detention everyday badass. But for some reason he gets A's and B's. Also protects his family and Nickolas no matter the situation. Breaks the rules every chance he gets. And is a Perv no matter how much he says he isn't._**

**_Powers_**_**-All the powers from when he was little but can control earth.**_

_**Sports-All of them.**_

* * *

**_Bubbles:_**

**_Age-16_**

**_Height-5'7_**

**_Eyes-Blue_**

**_Hair-Natural Blond. The Blond most girls only dream of having. Her hair styles vary from whenever she wants it to. Has her lucky clip which is a dolphin hair clip._**

**_Body-Great shape. Hourglass with great curves and flat stomach. C boobs a little bigger than Blossom. Awesome legs. About the same amount muscles as Blossom. Has a Tattoo that says 'Bubbles is Sexy'in Japanese in the middle of her shoulder blades. 气泡是性感 _****_is what it looks like. And perfect sun kissed skins._**

**_Personality-Angelic. She's still just as sweet as ever but not as naïve as she use to be but can be a blond sometimes. She gets pretty good grades more B's than A's but an A here and there. She will do almost anything if her sisters and Necoe are doing it. She still adores animals and has pity for every living thing that needs it. She doesn't care if she wins or losses just as long as she had fun. And she will choke you if you call her ugly. And she knows a lot of languages. _**

_**Powers**_**_-All the powers from when she was little but can control water._**

**_Sports-Cheerleading, Dance, and Figure and Roller Skating._**

* * *

**_Boomer:_**

**_Age-17_**

**_Height-6'0_**

**_Eyes-Ocean Blue_**

**_Hair-Slightly darker than Bubbles but still blond. It's now in a regular hair style, with bangs that sometimes go into is his eyes. Only goes to the start of his neck._**

**_Body-_**_**Good shape. 6 pack with a nice amount of muscles. Has an ear piercing in his right ear.**_

**_Personality-He's a good kid with a bad boy side. Not as naïve and stupid as he use to be but he can still be a blond from time to time. Just like Bubbs when it comes to grades. He doesn't need much to convince him to do something just as long as Brick says it's cool. He cares for everything that needs water and oxygen to live, especially ocean animals. He doesn't care if he wins or loses but he would prefer to win. Also knows alot of languages._**

**_Powers-All the powers from when he was little but can control water._**

_**Sports:Football, Ice Hockey, and swimming.**_

* * *

_**Necoe:**_

_**Age-16**_

_**Height-5'8**_

_**Eyes-Black**_

_**Hair-Long black hair that goes to her mid back in spikes. For some reason she has dark brown highlights but you can't see them unless your in really bright light or really close. Always has bangs if she doesn't you know somethings wrong.**_

_****__**Body-Amazing shape. Hourglass with great curves and flat stomach. DD boobs and can't stand it. Awesome legs. Same amount as Buttercup maybe a little less. Has a Tattoo that says 'Lilmoma' on the small of her back. Skin is a bright caramel color.**_

_****__**Personality-She is Bi-Polar. She can switch moods faster than a cheetah. But she is nice person to hang with. She's funny and a total Tomboy and kind of Goth. Badass to the extreme. Mega Gamer and loves to exercise. She cares for alot of people and is kind of like the therapist for everyone. She is always happy until you piss her off. She usually does something like martial arts when she doesn't wanna kill someone, which isn't often. Plus she is a major techno geek and in result she can speak quite a few languages herself. She also gets fantastic grades mostly A's sometimes a B but does some extra credit and gets all A's in the end.**_

_****__**Powers-All that the girls had when they were little and can control air.**_

_****__**Sports-Archery,Volleyball, Bowling, Boxing, Cheerleading, Dance, Skating, Gymnastics, Martial Arts, Paintball, Soccer, Swimming, Tennis, and Trampolining.**_

* * *

_**Nickolas:**_

_**Age-17**_

_**Height-6'1**_

_**Eyes-Gray**_

_**Hair-Black short messy spiked hair that looked like he just woke up. And its naturally spiky.**_

_**Body-**__**Good shape. 8 pack with a nice amount of muscles. Has an ear piercing in his right ear.**_

_****__****__****__**Personality-He is nice person to hang with. He's funny and a total Badass. Loves Video Games and loves to exercise. He cares for alot of people. He is always happy until you piss him off. He usually does something like martial arts when he wants to blow off steam. Plus he is a major techno geek and in result he can speak quite a few languages himself. He also has nice grades starting off with an B but then turns it into an A in the end.**_

_****__****__****__**Power**__****__**-All that the guys had when they were little and can control air.**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Sports-Archery,Volleyball, Bowling, Boxing, Skating, Gymnastics, Martial Arts, Paintball, Soccer, Swimming, Tennis, and Trampolining.**_

* * *

That's all you need to know about the characters. I hope you read my story!


	2. First Day of School

**Hiya everyone! Now I've deleted my last story about the Powerpuff girls going to high school because well it sucked. So I'm going wipe the board clean and start from scratch. Now they go to an ordinary regula- Who am I kidding this school is anything but ordinary. There is an amazing amount of drama, a psycho amount of threats and fights and a very strange amount of singing and dancing. Now of course, I'll be in it with a special guy but that's all. Traditional Pairings. **

* * *

**Blossom Pov.**

_I was walking out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body when I heard a knocking at my door. I knew who it was and said,"Come in Bubs!" She opened the door walked in with two different articles of clothing in hand. She was standing on the other side of my bed holding them both up silently asking me which was better. I looked at them and gave her the standard questionnaire to decide which was better._

_"Hair?"_

_"Low Pigtails."_

_"Curled?"_

_She nodded._

_"Shoes?"_

_"Depends on the outfit."_

_"Well take the dress it suits you better and first impressions need to be good." She smiled at me and said thank you as she ran out of my room. I smiled at my little sister._

_I didn't introduce myself, I'm Blossom Utonium and I live with my two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, and my Dad/Creator, Professor Utonium. My sisters and I are now 16 years old, Juniors in high school. Today is the first day back. We're going to a different school this year because our old school got tired of Buttercup, we're going to a school called Perficientur High School. Weird name if you ask me. My sisters and I got our own bedrooms when we were like 10, mine is in the middle, Buttercup's is on the right, and Bubbs is on the left. We all get a circular window, a bathroom with a shower, and 2 walk in closets. _

_I needed to get dressed so I walked into one of my closet, looking for something to wear. I decided on a Pink top with the word 'P!nk' on it in Black, with a pink and white skirt that went to my lower thigh, and a pair of white 2in. stilettos. I ditched the bow in 4th grade so now I have a bright red ribbon that holds my hair in a low pony tail, but today I decided to wear my hair down. My hair was still forever long going down to the bottom of my behind, same orange color. I put on a pinch of make-up, mascara and some lipstick. I glanced at the clock and it read 8:25am. I had just enough time to get some breakfast and run to school._

_I then walked out of my room and walked down the stairs to find Bubbles and BC eating pancakes. I grabbed one and ate it quickly. We finished, grabbed our stuff, and headed out the door into the garage. There sat a Red Convertible Corvette with the top down. It was my car I got for our birthday this year, Bubbles didn't have one because she would have to wait a while to get her car, so I just gave her rides in mine. Bubbles and I hopped in and waited for BC. I looked over at Bubbles and saw she was wearing her blue and white stripped dress, that went to her knees, with a black belt around her waist. She wore dark blue heeled sandals, with her hair in two low pigtails that curled slightly at the tips, ending at her mid-back. I heard the door open and saw Buttercup walk out._

_Now my tomboy sister was wearing a green crop top with the word 'dangerous' in black, a pair of dark blue flare jeans with black and green converse. Her hair still had that flip to it and it went a little bit lower than her mid back. Today she wore it in a ponytail with a bang covering her right eye almost completely. She had her bag on her shoulder as she locked the door. _

_"You ridin' with us today?" I asked curiously. She looked back at me and shook her head no."Na I'm takin' Rocky today, got to roll in style right?" She smiled and opened the garage. I pulled out and so Buttercup could do the same. I looked in my rear view mirror to see somebody sitting on a black motorcycle. Buttercup was bringing her motorcycle out when she saw it. _

_"Hey who's the kid on the bike? They look familiar." I nodded and honked my horn. They turned to look at us then they took off their helmet to reveal a caramel skinned girl with long black hair._

_"Hey guys!" She shouted from the curb. We all waved at her. Buttercup got off her bike and walked up to her." Wow what's with the Harley?" she lightly ran her fingers on it as she circled the bike. The girl sat back and shrugged._

_"I like Harleys. Anyway BC meet Mista J. or Joker." And sure enough, there was a Joker card on the biggest part of the bike. BC laughed. "I get it Harley, Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn, Joker and Mista J. Not bad. When did you get it, Necoe?" We met Necoe back in 7th grade, and we've all been friends since then. Necoe had powers like us because while she was helping the Professor the lab blew and she fell against the self of chemical X and she got powers like us. _

_"About 3 days ago. It was a gift from daddy." She rubbed the top and then glanced at her watch and gasped. "Wow we better get going don't wanna be late for school. See you guys there." Necoe put her helmet back on and revved the engine then drove off. Man was her bike loud._

_**Buttercup's Pov.**_

_Necoe drove off on her new Harley and people weren't kidding when they say those things are loud. I turned around and put on my own helmet as well and got on my green and black motorcycle. I revved my engine twice and sped out of the driveway, with my sisters behind me._

__TIME SKIP_ _

_I pulled into the parking lot. I drove all the way to the end to the bike parking and pulled up next to Necoe. she was leaning against her bike waiting for me. I took off my helmet and shook my head as I got off. I nodded my head to the entrance of the school. Necoe nodded and we started walking to the door. I looked and realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a Black belly shirt with the bat signal on it, with a pair of army pants with stings hanging from around her hips, and a pair of Black army boots. Her hair was like mine but completely curly and instead of one bang she had two strands of curled hair on the sides of her face. And like me no make-up. I looked at her stomach again and saw she got her bellybutton pierced. _

_"OMG when did you get your belly button pierced?" She looked down and laughed at it."A few weeks back my dad finally said I could have one. So I got a crescent moon." She walked in front of me and I saw her tattoo. I didn't need to ask about her about that I was with her when she got it I got one too. I jogged to catch up to her and saw she didn't have anything with her. "Yo where's your stuff?" She pointed to the school._

_"When I came to sign up I just put everything in my locker. Keeps me from having to carry it around." I nodded and looked forward and saw two guys skateboarding. I stopped because they were going pretty fast, towards us. Neither Necoe or I had time to react before they crashed into us. I landed on my back with some guy on top of me. I looked at him he had black hair, like my own, except it was spiked up and it was naturally like that. I was looking at where his head landed and saw he was on my chest and boy did it hurt. _

_He lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes. He had dark forest green eyes. Wait, green eyes and black hair either I'm looking in a mirror or..._

_"BUTCH YOU PERV GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He jumped up and off of me. The boys moved back here like 3 years ago and, let's just say, Butch and I haven't been the best of friends. I stood up and helped Necoe do the same. Necoe wasn't too happy about the situation either."Nickolas! You disgusting pervert! I will kill you! You li- where'd he go?" she looked around and then she looked behind her to see him trying to run away. She flew after him and grabbed him by his collar. "And where do you think your going?" He tried to run, keyword being tried. She flew about 25ft. in the air and dropped Nickolas. Nobody tried to catch him because he had superpowers too. I guess you could say he was Necoe's counterpart. Apparently he forgot how to fly and crashed into the concrete._

_"Now don't do it again." She yelled at him as she landed on the ground. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead and helped him up. She dusted him off then slapped him so hard it left a mark. She walked away grabbing my hand and we walked to the school entrance where Blossom and Bubbles were waiting. Bubbs was about to ask what happened but Necoe stopped her. "Nickolas and Butch is what happened." She said through her teeth. Bubbles gasped,"We ran into Boomer and Brick too! I didn't even know they go into this school." Everyone nodded and walked into the front office in the school._

_We got our schedules and compared them. I looked at my sisters and Necoe's then my own. "I have Dancing and Advanced Martial Arts with Necoe. Singing with everyone. Nobody in Band. Bubbles in Math and Social Studies, and Nobody in Writing and Science."_

_Necoe was next. "Well I have Dance and Karate with BC. Singing with everyone. Writing and Band with Bubbles. Nobody for AP History. And AP Math and Chemistry with Blossom."_

_Then Bubbles compared hers."Well I have Karate and Dance with Blossom. Singing with everyone. Writing and Band with Necoe. Math and History with BC. And Science with nobody." Bubbles said jumping up and down._

_And last was Blossom."Okay I Martial Arts and Dance with Bubbles. AP Math and Chemistry with Necoe. Singing with everyone. Band, AP Writing, and AP History with nobody."_

_"I wouldn't say nobody, Pinky." We turned around to see the Rowdyruff Boys. What were they doing eavesdropping?_

_"We just so happen to over hear what classes you all have and We have the exact same thing, counterpart to counterpart that is." Butch said. Oh I was so close to punching him in the face but then I registered what he said._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'EXACTLY THE SAME'?!" I yelled in Butch's face. He just smirked and leaned in. "What I said beauiful." I felt the heat rising to me cheeks. Damn it I hate when he does that._

_"You little bastards I will kill you jerk!" That was Necoe, again. I grabbed her wrist and we started to walk away from the boys before she killed them and was happy about it. As we walked Blossom pulled Bubbles away from her conversation with Boomer. All she did was wave at him good-bye, blushing._

_This school year was gonna be a pain in my ass._

* * *

**Alright that's all! I wanted to start over the whole high school story because I wasn't going anywhere with the last story. So tune in next time and tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez! Stay epic unless you weren't epic to begin with!**


	3. All girls have a bad side

Sup Guys what's happenin'?

*Crickets*

Really? Really?

Blossom: People just don't like you like that.

I will kill you off my story do u understand?

Blossom: *Shaking* Uh huh

Now that we have come to an agreement, Boys?

Boys: Lilmoma12777 doesn't own us just Necoe, Nickolas, and the story line.

Start!

* * *

Bubbles' Pov.

I was talking to Boomer than Blossom grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I waved good-bye and blushed as I did, because we have all the same classes! Isn't that great?! Well my sisters don't think so, but then again I'm the only one who actually likes their counterpart.

"I can't believe they're in every class with us!" Buttercup gritted threw her teeth. I could hear her heart pumping her blood faster than it should indicating, she's pissed.

Blossom wasn't too far behind so she was pretty pissed off too.

Necoe on the other hand wasn't, she was calm about the situation. Not really caring that she had all her classes with Nickolas.

"Girls?" They all looked at me and I pointed to the lockers. "We have to get ready for the assembly in the gym." They nodded and we went our lockers to put everything away and get ready.

_Time Skip_

We were backstage of the stage in the gym because we were performing for the school as a welcome back present. We were waiting on Necoe who was changing right now.

"Sorry I had some trouble getting into this." She was wearing a gray V-neck with 'Cool' written in black, that was a size too small, a pair of hipster flare jeans with 'Sexy' written in cursive, and black stilettos. I was wearing the same except with 'Sweet' on my shirt. Blossom had the same except with 'Brainy' and Butters with 'Mean'.

We were wearing very little make-up only Mascara and Lip-gloss. And our hair was in a low ponytail.

"Alright girls, we are going to go out there and show these guys who their dealing with. Even though I highly disapprove of these clothes, we have to wear them." Blossom said trying pull hers down to cover her belly button, which wasn't happening any time soon. Buttercup threw a tantrum but just wants to get this over with.

"Let's just get this over with." See how I read my sisters?

"Necoe what's that in your bellybutton?" Blossom asked pointing to it. She didn't even look down. "My belly-button piercing." Blossom and I's jaws dropped.

"Your dad let you get that?" We said at the same time. She nodded and pointed to the curtain. And we heard the principle talking.

"Hello everyone we are happy to see all your returning faces and a few new ones." We got our jackets on that covered out torsos and behinds. "And speaking of new faces we have a performance by some new students."

Everyone clapped and cheered, I was getting a little nervous but Buttercup put a hand on my shoulder, telling me I would so fine. I smiled and turned back to the curtain in time to see it opening.

Here goes nothing.

No One's Pov.

Everyone knew that the girls were performing, everyone except the RowdyRuff Boys. While the Principle was talking Butch leaned over and whispered to his brothers and Nickolas and said, "I heard some girls were performing, I sure hope their hot!" He rubbed his hands together grinning from ear to ear.

"Butch stop being a pervert." Brick said rolling his eyes at his brother. The principal finally finished what he was saying.

"And without further ado, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Necoe!" All of the boys' eyes widened as the curtain rose. Butch was wrong it wasn't some girls, it was _the _girls.

Blossom walked in front of her sisters and Necoe and started to talk into the mic. Wrapped around her head. "Hello fellow school mates. As you know we are the Powerpuff girls, but we hope you treat us like you would anyone else. But that doesn't mean you can mess with us because we'd kick your sorry asses." Everyone laughed.

"But today we have a little surprise for you all today. Now everyone expects us to be the perfect little girls, nothing but innocent. But like all girls, we have a bad side as well, and today, right now you get to see it. Ladies make sure your men don't drool all over the floor."

She stepped back and turned her back to the crowd, her team doing the same thing. Bubbles then screamed, "Hit it!"

Then S and by Rhianna started playing, the instrumental of course.

They started with foot taps.

_S and M Rhianna _

_All:Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

They threw off their jackets and turned around

_Bubbles: Feels so good being bad_

_(BC and N: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_(BC and N: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Buttercup and Necoe: Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_(Blossom: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Blossom:_ _Love is great, love is fine_

(Bubs and N: Oh oh oh oh oh)

_Out the box, outta line_

_(Bubs and BC: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Bloss: The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._

_BC:_ _Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_N:_ _Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the_

_smell of it_

_Bloss:_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_Bubbs:_ _But chains and whips excite me_

_(X2)_

They were dancing in a way that practically spelled sexy. Hips swinging this way and that and dips lower than the cheerleaders. And that most defiantly didn't go unnoticed by the boys, any of them.

_Bloss: Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_N:__I like it-like it_

_BC and Bubbs: Come on, come on, come on_

_Bloss: I like it-like it _

_N and BC: Come on, come on, come on_

_Bubbs: I like it-like it_

_N and Bloss: Come on, come on, come on_

_BC: I like it-like it_

Every time they said I like it their hips would move in a quick circular motion. And every time they did that a guy would pass out or get a bloody nose.

_N: Love is great, love is fine_

_(BC and Bloss: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line_

_(Bubs and N: Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_BC: The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._

_Bubbs: Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Bloss: Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the_

_smell of it_

_N: Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_BC: But chains and whips excite me_

_All: Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

They did the same move except it appealed to 4 certain boys who's noses we about to blow any moment.

_All:S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

They moved their hands across their torsos in a fast motion, making their chest shake more than they were already.

_Bubbs: Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_BC: It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_N: And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_Bloss: I like it-like it_

_N: Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Bubbs: Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_BC: Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_Bloss: But chains and whips excite me_

_(x2)_

_Bloss: Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_BC: I like it-like it_

_N and Bloss: Come on, come on, come on_

_Bubbs: I like it-like it _

_BC and Bubbs: Come on, come on, come on_

_Bloss: I like it-like it_

_BC and Bloss: Come on, come on, come on_

_N: I like it-like it_

_All: S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

They finished with sexy stances. After they finished it was quite for a second then everyone clapped, cheered, and wolf whistled from every corner of the gym.

The RowdyRuff boys looked at each other and smirked. Brick put a hand to his chin and nodded his head to behind the stage. The boys nodded and followed him there. As they walked they all thought the same thing…

'_This is gonna be an interesting school year.'_

* * *

So tune in next time and tell your friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.

Alright Ducez! Stay weird unless you weren't weird to begin with!


	4. What the F& is wrong with Blossom?

Alright, now I've been thinking that it's time to update. Because when you have 2 anomalous reviews to update than it's time to update. And thanks you everyone that reviewed and followed. I hope you like today's chapter.

* * *

Blossom's Pov.

My sisters, Necoe, and I were walking out of the changing room after that embarrassing performance. I didn't enjoy it at all, and I know Necoe or my sisters did either, but that was the song we were requested to do and we had to come up with the rest. Anyway while we were walking down the hall to 1st period, but we were stopped by three certain boys.

"Nice performance puffs, we never thought you had it in ya. Well excluding Necoe and Buttercup, that is." Brick said as he walked up to us.

"If you must know we were forced to sing that song. It was requested." I said as I put my hands on my hips and leaned further into Brick's face.

"Whatever you say Pinky. Let's go guys. Guys? Guys?" He turned to see that his brothers were nowhere to be found, I just laughed.

"See unlike your brothers my sisters always have my back. Right girls?" I closed my eyes waiting for the in-sync 'Right!' I always get. But I didn't and I opened my eyes and looked behind me with my eyes wide. "Girls? Girls? Seriously?!" I grunted and started walking to my first class. Brick turned around and noticed that I was gone, he ran to catch up with me because we had the same class. I rolled my eyes and quickly walked to class.

In Class

Brick and I had made it just before the bell rang. We are now in the middle of Martial Arts with Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles and I are wearing Black shorts with our signature color outline, that go to mid-thigh, a white shirt, and our signature color Nikes. The boys were wearing Black basketball short with their signature color outlining, white shirts, and signature color Nikes.

Right now were the boys and girls were on two separate sides of the gym, practicing our basic moves. I was sadly standing next to Princess and Laura, one of her minions. Bubbles and I were groaning non-stop. All they did way sit and gawk over Brick and Boomer. It was disgusting! All because Brick was tall, strong, highly good looking, and had the most gorgeous hair and eyes you ever did see didn't mean... Wait where was I going with this? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Princess fall to the floor. I looked and saw her holding her back screaming, as if she had been shot.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and came over and huddled around the screaming girl. Bubbles was already on her knees looking at Princess.

"Princess what happened?" Bubbles asked hesitating to touch her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?! YOUR STUPID GINGER HEADED SISTER KICKED ME IN THE FUCKING BACK!" Now that caught my attention. I did that to her?

"Wait did she just call me a ginger?" I glared at her and stood up. "Well if you were paying attention and not staring at Brick maybe you would've ducked in time! I mean seriously! I can think about Brick and still not get hit in the back!" I gasped and realized what I just said. I quickly turned around and ran off to the girls locker room.

Bubbles' Pov.

What did she just say? She was thinking about Brick? Maybe she does like him,but I couldn't think about that now, I had to chase after my sister. I caught a glimpse of Boomer and Brick. Boomer was shocked and Brick looked like he had officially left his body as nothing but a hollow shell. I stared at Boomer and ha did the same, we just stared for 2 minuets, then I nodded once and ran off to my sister.

I walked to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I knocked on the door and asked if Blossom would open it. "Bloss? Bloss, open the door!" I didn't hear a response but when I was to ask again the door opened. I looked around for Blossom but didn't see her.

"Close the door." I heard her say, but I still didn't see her! I did what I was told and I saw she was sitting on top of the gym lockers with her fingers interlocked on her lap and her head down. I flew up beside her and sat next to her. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it.

"What's wrong? Why are you so down?" I asked her still rubbing her back sincerely.

"Bubbles I-I think I might be f-falling for Brick. I can't get him out of my head! He's just there and he won't get out." She said as she covered her head with her hands and slumped her back. I continued to rub her back while I thought about what she said. I brought out my phone and texted Necoe.

Bubbs: Hey Necoe,Blossom had a out burst and she thinks she's falling for Brick.

Neco: And you want to tell her?

Bubbs: Yea.

Neco: Alright, we have about 20 minuets left of class, so I'll be in the locker room in 5.

Bubbs: kk should we...

Neco: Yea they should know so get him and I'll meet you there with his 'Brother', kk?

Bubbs: See you in 5.

Neco: See you in 5.

I put my phone away and continued to rub Blossom's back. "Don't worry Bloss. Necoe will be here with some friends of ours to tell you it's alright. Sing something maybe you'll feel better.

I left out of the locker room and left her alone, and I needed to have a chat with a certain someone.

No One's Pov.

Blossom locked the door and sat on the floor with her back against the door. She laid her head down into her arms and did what Blossom did best. She sat there and thought. She let out a deep sigh, she didn't know what to do. Blossom always knew what to do, that's why she was the leader, that's why she was considered the 'oldest', that's why her sisters always looked to her for answers. Not knowing something terrified Blossom and she didn't like the feeling. So she sat there and took in a deep breath and started to sing. Singing always made her sisters feel better so maybe it would do the same for her.

_**Trublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida**_

_**You're a troublemaker**_  
_**You're a troublemaker...**_  
_**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**_

_**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**_  
_**The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around**_  
_**After a drink or two I was putty in your hands**_  
_**I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...**_

_**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**_  
_**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**_  
_**And I wanna know...**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can"**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker!**_

_**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**_  
_**I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes**_  
_**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**_  
_**'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...**_

_**Trouble troublemaker, yeah**_  
_**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**_  
_**And I wanna know...**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can"**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can"**_  
_**Troublemaker**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

_**Maybe I'm insane**_  
_**'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing**_  
_**Thinking one day we gon' change**_  
_**But you know just how to work that back**_  
_**And make me forget my name**_  
_**What the hell you do I won't remember**_  
_**I'll be gone until November**_  
_**And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**_  
_**Typical middle name is Prada**_  
_**Fit you like a glove, girl**_  
_**I'm sick of the drama**_  
_**You're a troublemaker**_  
_**But damn girl it's like I love the trouble**_  
_**And I can't even explain why**_  
_**(Yeah!)**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can"**_  
_**Troublemaker**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can"**_  
_**Troublemaker**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

* * *

**Well what has Blossom gotten herself into? But ya know these things happen, right? Anyway who is Bubbles and Necoe going to go get? Though I'm pretty sure you already know. So ****tune in next time and tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez! Stay a crayon unless you weren't a crayon to begin with!**


	5. Blossom is F&ked Up

**Sup guys I'm at friends house right now, so the chapter won't be very long, but I have to post because of ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD said she would die if I didn't so here you are!**

* * *

Buttercup's Pov.

Me and Necoe were in Dance class when she got a text from someone. We were on our break when she got it.

"Who is it?" I asked as I did the ballerina stretch. She did the same and looked at her phone as she did so. She nodded and texted back.

"Bubbles. She needed to tell me something about Blossom." She said as if it was nothing.

"What happened?" I knew Blossom could take care of herself, but I'm the protector of the family so I have to make sure she's ok. She simply shook her head no and turned to look at me.

"Nothing major, she just said something and she thinks it might hurt her reputation." I 'ohhed' and nodded my head. We kept stretching for 5 min. the Necoe sucked her teeth and got up. I raised my brow and looked at her.

"Where are you going, class starts in 10." She looked at me and back at her phone texted someone.

"Blossom not taking it too well so Bubbles wants me to talk to her." I started to get up, but Necoe gave me the sign to stop. I looked at her, again, with a questioning look.

"It's cool I got it and plus you need to stay here in case the teacher come in and asks where I went." She turned and ran out the room and down the hall. I wasn't gonna follow her because I trusted her with my sisters well-being, and If there were any problems than she would have told me. I simply continued to stretch until the teacher came in. I just hope everything goes ok.

Necoe's Pov.

I ran out the room, and ran down to the boys' and girls' locker room crossover entrance. Nick was already there waiting on me.

"Hey. What took so long?" He asked as he held his arms out to me. I slowed down and hugged him as I got to his arms and he hugged back. I kissed his cheek as I he put me down. We were laughing as Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer had his arm lazily around Bubbles' shoulders. Nick had his arm around my waist and mine were on his back and stomach. I looked at Bubbles with a serious face.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" I said as I grabbed her hands. she nodded with a smile.

"Yea. We have been waiting for this forever, and now we can finally tell her." I smiled and nodded.

"Just as long as you're sure. Boomer, Nick what do you guys think?" The looked at us then at each other, and smiled.

"Whatever you choose..." Boomer started.

"We'll follow." Nick said as he gave me a peck on the cheek. I giggled. Nick the only boy in the world who could make me giggle.

"So let's do this." Me and Bubbles said at the same time. We nodded our heads and I knocked on the door. You could hear Blossom sniffle.

"Who is it?" She asked as if she was nothing but a scared little girl. It broke my heart to hear her like that, I'm so use to her sounding confident and like a leader that this made me want to just let her lie down in my lap and pet her and comfort her.

"It's Bubbles and I. We bought some friends that we think can help with your predicament." I said as I leaned in on the door.

"Come in." She said quietly but just loud enough I could listen. I nodded in Bubbles direction and she nodded back. I opened the door and walked in with Bubbles, Boomer, and Nick behind me. Nick closed the door, and I looked around. I looked around and saw Blossom sitting on top of the lockers, looking down. I floated over to her and smiled.

"Hey. Are you ok?" I asked as I put my hand in her lap and floated in front of her. Bubbles came and sat beside her rubbing her back. Blossom looked up and saw nick and Boomer behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE? 1ST FF THIS IS THE _GIRLS_ LOCKER ROOM!" She said as she flew to the other side of the lockers. I looked at Bubbles with a scared expression on my face and hers's too. I told the boys to stay where they were and flew so I was next to Blossom. Bubbles did the same and we crouched down so we were on both side of her.

"Blossom there's something we need to tell you." Bubbles said as she looked at me, and I did the same.

"What is it?" Blossom asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"We're dating Nick and Boomer." I said to her. Nick and Boomer came around the corner and looked at Blossom. Blossom looked at us in surprise then at the boys with nothing but complete hatred. She used super-speed and tackled them both to the ground. Bubbles and I gasped in surprise and ran over to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU USING? HUH? MINE-CONTROL? WHAT ARE YOU USING?" She screamed at then with her fist lit on fire pulled back as if she would punch them. Bubbles and I ran over to stop the situation before it became a crime scene. Bubbles and I ran over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the boys. The boys crawled a little ways away from Blossom to make sure she couldn't get to them. I turned Blossom around so she was facing me and Bubbles.

"Blossom. Blossom! Look at me! They aren't controlling us! We swear! We actually love them. No lie." I said to her as I shook her slightly. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Then why- what? I don't understand I thought..." She started to hyperventilate. We all looked at each other. I slapped Blossom across the face just to keep her from dying on us. She jumped and glared at Bubbles and I. "Why would you guys do this? You know they're bad!" Now it was my turn to get pissed.

"What do you mean they're bad? People can change! The boys aren't even considered a threat anymore! They haven't committed a crime in 4 years! We have the right to date them! Hell we've been dating 2 years now! Now look I came down here so I could tell you it doesn't matter if you date one of the Ruffs or even like them! People change Blossom, but can you?" I said and I walked out of the room. I was too pissed to apologize and I didn't. I walked back to my class with Nick by my side trying to comfort me.

I looked down to the floor and thought about a song that would fit this moment perfectly.

_******I Promise by Stacie Orrico**_

_**Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will**_

**Will I take tender care of you?**  
**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**  
**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**  
**When this world has turned so cold**  
**Will I be the one that's there to hold?**

**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**  
**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**  
**I promise, I promise**  
**I promise I will**

**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**  
**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**  
**I promise, I promise**  
**I promise I will**

**Yeah**  
**And I love you more every day**  
**And nothing will take that love away**  
**When you need someone**  
**I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)**  
**I promise**

**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**  
**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**  
**I promise, I promise**  
**I promise I will**

**And I promise (and I promise)**  
**I promise (oh I promise you)**  
**I will be there when you call me (when you call me)**  
**I promise (I promise)**  
**I promise I will**

I sighed and kept on walking back to class.

Blossom's Pov.

Did she just... I looked over to Bubbles and she was looking at the door and Boomer.

"Blossom. You had no right to say that. Now you know the boys are good!" I was surprised that Bubbles would yell at me like that! I was gonna say something but Bubbles walked over to Boomer, helped him up, and walked out. I sat there filled with so many emotions I couldn't think. How could they do this to me? Her own sister and her sister figure? I kicked the locker which was out of character for me. I covered my face with my hands and sat on the floor. What is wrong with me?

* * *

**What is wrong with Blossom? Why is she actin so ****weird? And Bubbles and I? WHOO! We were PISSED! But, t****hat's all for now because my friends want me to hurry up. ****So ****tune in next time and tell ur friends to read this story, and tell them to tell their friends to read this story. If this is your first time reading this check out some of my other stories and don't forget to Review and Follow or Favorite.**

**Alright Ducez! Stay a pencil unless you weren't a pencil to begin with!**


End file.
